New World
by allievamp
Summary: What if Piper had never left Alex in Paris? What would have happened differently? What if Larry never entered the picture? 10 years is a long time for a couple to be together what may have happened? Diane is not dead, that woman is too amazing to kill. She raised Alex Fucking Vause for God's sake, so I am not killing her. M for SMEXY Times. The OC is Fahri
1. Chapter 1

**What if Piper had never left Alex in Paris? What would have happened differently? What if Larry never entered the picture? 10 years is a long time for a couple to be together what may have happened? Diane is not dead, that woman is too amazing to kill. She raised Alex Fucking Vause for God's sake, so I am not killing her.**

Alex POV

"Pipes it's time to get up." I shook Piper's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. It didn't work. "Pipes come on. We have to go if we want to be on time" I poked her. She swatted my hand away. I decided to try one last time. "Pipes I will get the bucket if you don't get up" She stayed there lightly snoring. I walked to the kitchen before grabbing the bucket underneath the sink. I filled the bucket with ice than water. I walked back to our room before looking at her. "Pipes I have the ice water get up or I will throw it on you." She continued sleeping. I sighed before making a soft spot on the ground before covering it in the tarp we had from painting the walls still in the room. I pulled her off the bed onto the tarp waiting a second to see if she would wake up. No luck. I grabbed the bucket before emptying all over her. She jerked awake as soon as the cold water hit her. She jumped up before slipping on the now wet wood floors. She glared at me but I held my hands up in defense. "I tried to be nice but you didn't want to get up" I told her with a straight face. "Fine" she grumbled before smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back then turned away, Bad idea.

She came over to me with her freezing and soaking wet clothes on then hugged me. She wiped her shirt all over my back as I yelped at the cold. I turn to look at her before grabbing her by the waist then running outside carrying her. I looked at her sweetly before dragging us both into the pool. I like a nice morning swim, Pipes on the other hand does not. She came up spluttering as we resurfaced from the deep end. I smirked at before splashing her. She splashed me back then we proceeded to have a splashing war. By the end my hair was a mess, her hair was a mess, but I had won. We climbed out of the pool before quickly running to the bathroom. After taking a hot shower with minimal touching. My version of minimal is me pushing her against a wall and fucking her into oblivion then showering before she can touch me back. So minimal on her part but not mine. She also still takes longer than me to make the other cum. She also spends a lot of time teasing me so I made her cum then finished my shower before leaving so she couldn't touch me.

We had been together for ten years tomorrow. I was planning something extremely special. For our five year anniversary I proposed. For our six year anniversary we got married. For our seventh we bought our house. For our eighth I had quit the business and opened my own bookstore. For our ninth I had bought a trip around the world for us. Our tenth though that was going to be extremely special. I had everything planned exactly how it was going to hopefully go. We were packing our bags so we could go to the cabin in the woods I had bought for our honeymoon. I was starting everything there. The rest was a surprise. The main reason I was happy though was I was going to be spending time with my wife.

To this day I am so happy she didn't leave me in Paris. She almost did but then she got the phone call that shattered her heart. Her mom died from an aneurysm in her sleep. I was there for Piper as she broke down crying. Her relationship with her mother had been rough but she still loved her. I held her close as her heart broke for losing her mom. I made the arrangements for her to go back home. She started crying again when she saw that I had only booked a ticket for her. She looked at me with grief filled eyes before saying "You're not coming with me?" "I didn't think you would want me to" "Please Alex I'm sorry that I tried to leave. I was hurt and upset but I love you and I can't lose you too" "Pipes if you want me to go with you then all you have to do is ask me" "Please come with me. I don't want us to be over. I love you and I'm sorry that you never got to meet my mom because I said I was with Polly" She had started to cry again. "Pipes I love you too but I don't want you to regret staying with me" "I won't" She was telling the truth. I booked a second flight for myself after telling her I would stay with her and go back to the states.

That was a rough time for us. We had a lot of fights and we almost broke up again but we stuck through it and we were stronger for it. I loved her with my entire being and I wouldn't be happy without her. She was the one that helped me put away Kubra for life in prison. He didn't last long though. He had his roommate's wife and kid killed for crossing Kubra. He then pinned all the evidence on him and got him sent away for life. In return the roommate killed Kubra making it look like a suicide. I know better though. Fahri though he had helped put away Kubra and most of his goons. Fahri had been dragged into this life as well. Kubra had been his oldest brother and when their family had died Kubra took Fahri in before making him work for him. Fahri is one of our closest friends now. He had been my best man at my wedding. He was the brother I never had and I forgive him for bringing me into this life.

Piper was happy that we hadn't ended up in prison. We had to tell them everything we knew. Give them every name we had and then do a hundred community service hours at a rehab center. I was happy that neither one of us had gotten into the drugs. I know if Piper would have left then it would be a different story. I would have gotten into drugs really bad but she didn't so I didn't. Every day I spent with this woman I loved her more. I couldn't wait to show her just how much I truly loved her. I ran into our room to start packing. We would be gone for about a month. I had Fahri staying at the house to watch over the plants and to make sure nothing piled up.

It's funny though the one thing I never saw happening between all of this was Fahri and his new wife. He had gotten married to Polly of all people. She had been heartbroken at finding her boyfriend in their bed with another man and came over to cry on Piper's shoulder. I had Fahri over because we were hanging out and the three of us were having dinner. I had proposed to Piper about three months before so they hadn't met yet. Polly started banging on the door then Piper went and answered it. Polly walked into the living room crying with Piper gently rubbing her back. Fahri was immediately smitten with the brunette. He crossed over to her and held her face gently. He looked into her eyes before saying "Whoever caused such a beautiful woman to cry such tears doesn't deserve to have these tears wasted over them. They were an asshole. I hope you don't mind me saying so but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Polly stopped crying and gave him a small smile. They went into the other room and talked for the rest of the night. Piper and I went to check on them only to find Polly curled into Fahri's side with her head resting on his chest while he had his arm slung over her shoulder and they were both fast asleep. They soon started dating and after a year of being together Fahri proposed and a year later they were married. I was his groom's woman and Piper was her Matron of honor. The rest was history. Polly is expecting their second child.

I finished packing as Piper got out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. We got into my Black Cherry '69 Mustang. We were able to keep all of the money that we had earned because they had no way of showing that the money was from Kubra. We started to drive as I put in the Mixtape I had made for our 10th anniversary. Piper smiled at me as we continued driving. We got to the cabin an hour later and Piper was fast asleep. I smiled before leaving the car running then grabbing our luggage to run it inside. I left the door open then opened the passenger car door before picking Piper up bridal style. I walked inside before swiftly closing the door. I walked to the bedroom then gently laid her down on the bed. I pulled her shoes off then her jeans. She laid in only my The Ramones T-shirt and her underwear. I covered her up before leaving the room to start getting ready for my surprise.

 **A/N: I tried not to leave a cliffhanger but I want everyone to guess as the surprise. Reviews make me a happy person and more likely for Alex Vause to visit my muse and tell her what I am to write about. She tried to make me write about how this one time she was hit with a rock causing her to fall of a donkey so Piper started laughing saying she was stoned off her ass.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at 5am I got Piper up and dressed then we got back into the car. The first part of my surprise was at the bar where we first met. We made it there by 7am. I opened the door for Piper before putting a blindfold around her eyes. I walked into the bar holding her hand before pulling the blindfold off of her. Hanging over the bar was a Happy 10th anniversary sigh. She smiled when she saw my mom Nicky, Lorna, and many of our other friends at the bar. I grabbed her wrist before pulling her to the bar. On bar top the wood was carved before being covered with a clear coat. It read "Love like ours is only to be found in each other. No one else in this world was meant for me like you. The words carved here have been true for ten years. They will be true for ten thousand more. Whether it be in this life or the next you will be my one and only. I 3 You Piper. Love, Alex" Piper's eyes filled with tears as she saw what I had carved for her. "Pipes, We own the bar now. I saved the money up with some of my investments and we are now the proud owners of the new bar /Soulmates/ I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?" She nodded before kissing me. I kissed her back with all of the love I felt bursting through my heart. "I love it Alex. I love you. I wish mom could have been here to see this. She would have loved the romanticism of it all. She may not have had the love story she wanted but she was a romantic at heart. I really want to go home and show you how much I like your surprise." "I am not done yet. There are a few other things to do before we can go home." She looked shocked but nodded her head. I had hired Nicky as the bartender so before I pulled Piper out the door I called out to her "Nicky everyone is to get two free rounds but after that I want ya'll to go home. K?" Everyone nodded before we left. It was 8am by the time we left.

At 10am we made it to our next stop. I again blindfolded Piper before we walked in. I walked to the desk and asked the girl there for my package. She smiled before handing it to me. I walked Piper over to a bench and made her sit down. I placed the carefully wrapped item in her lap before pulling off the blindfold. She unwrapped the gift before gasping in shock. I had made her a photo album. The outside was covered in tin with silver engraved into it. The picture on the front was of us on our wedding day. Underneath it was engraved as "For My One And Only" Inside was a picture for every month that we had been dating. Starting from the night we first kissed until as recent as two days ago. Every page was edged in tin with a dried flower in each sleeve. The flowers were red roses, daffodils, and a single sunflower on the last page with an inscription next to it reading "You are my sun and my stars. I would give you the sun but I could only give you this flower. For my sun I would give up the moon" She smiled before hugging me. "Alex I never knew how romantic you could be." "I wanted today to be perfect." She lightly kissed me before I stood up pulling her back to the car.

Our next stop was at the one place Piper had always wanted to go but we never had time to reach it. At 12pm we pulled up to Coney Island. Piper's face lit up like a child at Christmas. She was out of the car pulling me out before we barely stopped. We spent hours in Coney Island. We rode every ride, played every game, ate so much we almost burst, and I won Piper 10 stuffed animals. A panda, a tiger, a lion, a wolf, an elephant, a unicorn, a boxer, a bear, a cat, and a Minion. At about 3pm we finally left. We stuffed the stuffed animals into the trunk. I sped to our next stop and made it there by 4pm.

We pulled up at the print shop and walked in. I made my way to my friend Lulu. She owned the place. They produced books here so I had her help me with this newest surprise. She saw me then reached behind the counter and handed me the book I was looking for. I handed it to Piper as soon as we found a place to sit. The cover was a royal blue with gold lettering. "Alex and Piper's Love Story" was the name of it. The book was about how I had come to fall in love with Piper. I had started it as a journal before deciding to have Lulu make a copy so I could give it to Piper. She read the dedication and laughed. "P.V. For putting up with all of my bullshit. I love you A.V." "I think I will read this when we get home, Alex. If I read it now you may find out how much all of this means to me in the middle of public." She said told me with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. I nodded before walking back to the car holding onto her wrist.

We got into the car and drove two blocks over. It was a music store. I ran inside leaving Piper in the car for ten minutes then quickly came back out. I handed Piper a C.D. before slightly blushing. She looked confused but put it in the player. The first track came on. "Piper I love you and you are all I think about. For the past 314496000 seconds all I could think about is you. 10 years is a long time with a lot of seconds. So to show you I created this from every mix tape I made you." I heard my own voice then blushed. Piper was speechless and just sat back in her chair.

I drove to the last place we had to go before we were going home. We were at the adoption agency. Piper and I wanted to adopt a child. We had found the perfect girl but we were having problems getting the adoption to go through. I had pulled a few strings and the adoption was through. We would be able to bring her home in a week. Piper was confused but I just pulled her along with me. We got to our caseworker's office before knocking. I pulled Piper inside so we could talk to her. "Alex, Piper how are you?" "We are well. Can you please tell Piper the good news, Stella?" "Sure. Well Piper I am happy to inform you that you can bring home your new daughter in a week. Alex was able to speed up the process. I just need you to dot your I's and cross your T's before you go." Piper jumped up from her seat and squealed from happiness. She hugged Stella before kissing me. We signed the papers before we left. Piper was bouncing in her seat.

I drove back to cabin only to look over and see Piper asleep. I quickly grabbed out luggage and placed it in the back seat. I drove home and by the time we reached the house it was 9pm. I pulled out all of our stuff before waking up Piper. I walked into the house before going into the living room. I had Fahri put something in a large box for me before he left an hour ago. Piper followed me as I walked to the box. "Pipes, Open it" she looked at me before opening the box. Inside laid a black with blue eyes Pitbull puppy. She was 3 months old. "Oh Alex, She is precious" "She doesn't have a name yet. I hope you like her." "Alex I love her. Her name will be… Precious." I smiled at her. "Piper I have one last thing before I can spend the rest of the evening with only you." She nodded as I grabbed her wrist. I pulled her to one of the guest rooms and opened the door.

Inside was the nursery I had built. It was a surprise for Piper. On one wall was a castle that had doors that could open into storage. It was painted cream with purple tops. Under the castle was a crib made entirely of wood that was painted cream. On the other side was a matching dresser and changing table. On another wall was a bookshelf full of children's stories. To the side was a rocker painted to match the rest of the wood pieces and across from that was a purple sofa with a hand knit throw on the back. Next to the sofa was a dog bed with a wooden frame that said "Princess". There was a toy box full of toys of all kinds. The carousel was unicorns that sand as they turned. There was a rug in the middle of the room that was a tiara. The walls were painted purple and on the wall next to the rocker was a picture of Piper and I. The frame was silver with a tiara on top of it. "Your Mommies Love You" was written in black letters under it.

Piper looked around in awe before finally bursting into tears. "I am so sorry Piper. Do you hate it? I knew I should have done it with you but I wanted to surprise you. Now you hate it and probably she would t" Piper cut me off with a kiss. "Alex I love it and she will to. Wait here I have to get your gift." I nodded smiling. She came back with a wrapped gift in her hands. "I don't even know if it could even register in the same state as what you did but I hope you like it." I unwrapped it to see an original copy of "Alice's Adventures Under Ground" by Lewis Carroll. It had been a book I had been looking for, for 15 years. I had started to read it one day but I was reading it at a friend's house and My mom and I moved the next day. "Oh Pipes. I love it. I know how much this must have cost but thank you" I had happy tears in my eyes as I kissed Piper softly before grabbing her wrist to take her to bed.

 **A/N: That will be it for this chapter. Should I continue you? I guess a baby was a valid guess because she kind of did give her one but also many others. I love reviews it tells me if I suck or not. So send me review and I will send you interweb brownies. Yay Free Brownies for everyone.**


End file.
